


Sleep

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ErLu - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray and Lucy are good friends, M/M, graylu friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: “I need sleep. You need sleep. And here we are,” she adds.“Well I guess that’s the price we have to pay for loving the two most tireless people of the Guild!” he states.





	Sleep

Gray rubs his eyes as he prevents a yawn. He doesn’t really know how long he’s been sitting there and he’s certain that his legs are numb by now, but he doesn’t think too much about it as his gaze is focused on Natsu again.

The Dragon Slayer is sitting not far from him, talking animatedly to Freed about something Gray didn’t care to understand at this point, his mind too tired for it. All Gray can register is the smile on his boyfriend’s lips and the little light dancing in his eyes. It’s nearly midnight and Gray has no idea how he still can have that much energy, especially since they had a mission earlier today. And Gray can’t help but smile at the sight.

“I thought you went home.”

Gray jump a little as he turns to face Lucy, who is smiling softly at him. She looks exhausted but the red jacket on her shoulders tells him that she’s also waiting for her significant other, and is ready to go.

“I could tell you the same thing,” he shrugs.

The blonde settles next to him and sighs, resting her chin in her hand.

“True, but by the look of it I’m going to stay for a bit longer; Erza is ordering a piece of cake. Again.”

Gray chuckles at this, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Well if it makes you feel better, I think I’m going to stay here too, since my idiotic boyfriend is busy talking to Freed.”

Lucy let an amused smile take upon her lips.

“Honestly we could definitely go home. There’s nothing stopping us, ” she said.

“Very true. But if we tell them we’re going home what do you think they’re going to say?” he asks, even if he already knows the answer.

“That they’re going home too,” Lucy answers.

“Yes, and this would be great but—”

“They both seem too happy and it would feel like we’re taking this moment from them,” Lucy finishes for him, a fond look on her face.

“Exactly.”

“We are so hopeless, I swear,” Lucy exclaims

Gray shakes his head as he lets out a laugh.

“I need sleep. You need sleep. And here we are,” she adds.

“Well I guess that’s the price we have to pay for loving the two most tireless people of the Guild!” he states.

Lucy only hums as she takes a look at where her girlfriend is and Gray can’t help but do the same. As if Natsu felt Gray’s intention, their eyes meet, and Gray suddenly feels warm.  
Natsu is smiling tenderly at him, a knowing look on his face that tells him that Natsu has been keeping an ear on their conversation. And Gray only smiles back, mouthing an “I love you”.


End file.
